The purpose of these studies is to determine the full spectrum of structural and functional impairments in patients with 22q11.2 deletion and to correlate phenotypes with specific genotypes. During the past year, we have obtained data on the incidence of anatomic and functional palatal anomalies, hypernasality, delayed speech development, neurobehavioral impairment, and abnormal brain morphology. These findings expand our understanding of this deletion and have important implications for the clinical management of affected patients.